Far Cry: Survival
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: When a School Trip goes... Horribly... Wrong... A group of teens must learn to adapt, learn how to hunt for food, how to make homes and how to... Survive... But with Tigers, Sharks and Psychopaths around every corner... How can you survive...? Submit Your Own Character, SYOC! Apps are open! Rated-T, may change in future! INDEFINETE HIATUS!
1. The Crash

_**HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYY Everybody! A NEW FIC! *Panting* Phew, gotta calm down and explain... Well, just the other day, I bought a copy of Far Cry 3 when a friend of mine referenced one of my OC's Speeches to the game... So I shrugged and bought the game and let me tell you, it is FREAKING epic, if you like the Far Cry Series, you'll LOVE this.**_

_**Anyway, this fic will be SYOC like always but in a different sense. Jason will be here like always, but... Let's just say, YOU'LL decide his fate along with your's OC's... You'll see when I get started...**_

_**...**_

_**NOW!**_

* * *

_**(Jason's Point Of View, P.O.V)**_

High above the skies of Toronto, Ontario, Canada... Bored as hell... I took a look around, trying to see some form of entertainment. We were meant to be going to Paris for a School Trip, the end of my High School days to be specific. I was really excited for this trip and it looked like it was gonna be a blast, learning french, eating snails... Hahaha, sounded like so much fun at the start of it all! But then, our teacher and so-called Guardian panicked in mid-flight just as we were crossing the border of America, Ms. Farelly, jesus christ... So damn paranoid... Anyway, the whole thing led to a huge fucking mess...

...Ms. Farelly demanded to be taken back but it was too late, we were over the border, of course, this made our America loving teacher go nuts, fighting to get the steering wheel from Captain Issac, our pilot... The place spun in circles, hell, I thought my life was over right there, right then! But no, I thrived and survived... And puked out the window... How dare these paranoid teachers embarrass me... Why I oughta...! Never mind.

After the spin and control was taken back, we found ourselves in Canada, or rather above it for you snippy smarks... So that's how I, Jason Michael Krueger, may die of boredom on this very day!

When this trip was announced, everybody went nuts, heading straight home to pack bags and get dressed, hahaha... Even I'LL admit I went a bit crazy over this trip, packing my trusty Nintendo DS, inside, a copy of Pokemon Black, a game I was nuts over. I'm one hell of a gamer, I'll tell you that! I even, for once in my 19 years of age, worked on my neck length hair instead of just dying streaks blonde like normal. I spiked a few bits out and to my amazement, got a few looks from quite a few ladies... SCORE! This damn delay however was holding us back from actually ATTENDING our trip. Man, being stuck on an island is better than this...

I let out a sigh as I looked out the window, damn, we were pretty high up! I chuckled as I looked around, some of the other students had chosen just to sleep through the ride, me...? I'm a very inpatient guy, can't sleep in vehicles... Bad habit, anyway, some of the others had downright funny reactions, clenching the chairs really tightly, burying their hands in their faces, hell, some were crying! Begging to get off the plane. Can't help but feel sorry for some of them... Only some though, hope I don't go soft!

I spot my sister, Alma Krueger out the corner of my eye, long black hair with green streaks thrown in. Yup, she was a strange one when it came to fashion but she never was one for fitting in. She'd rather die than cheer lead, she prefers to do things her way! Hell, she doesn't even have a boyfriend yet, thank god, I'd fucking murder anyone who'd try and hit on MY sister. Anyway, lil' sis was wearing her regular attire, black hoodie tied around her waits, green tank top, blue jeans and white sneakers, chatting to her friends about what France will be like and how they eat Snails, saying it's gross... Gross...? IT'S GOOD FOOD, DAMN IT!

With a small chuckle, I lean back and place my hands behind my head in a relaxing position... Hopefully, this whole mess will be sorted out soon, after all, I hear French Chicks are hot! I then close my eyes with a smile plastered on my face, ready to finally sleep this trip out...

...

...When a loud CRASH is heard, my eyes instantly snap open as I look outside the window! "OH MY GOD!" I yell as I witness one of the wings of our plane, fall to pieces! The fiery piece of scrap metal falls all the way down to the hard ground, going through the clouds, the air suddenly feels tight, I knew the plane was descending at a frightening pace, we're gonna crash! Oh man, oh man, oh man! What do I do...?! What can I do...!?

I unbuckle my seat belt and stand up, every one on the place was panicking except for a select few, some remained calm and seated, gritting their teeth in frustration! I wanted to calm down but how could I...? WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

Standing up wasn't a good idea either, Captain Issac had made a sharp turn, trying to get the plane under his control again but it was no use... He was missing a wing, meaning this bird wasn't going to be flying soon! With a gasp, I was thrown against the unopened door, due to being seated near the front... I arch my spine in utter agony, god damn, I may really die here! Alma cried out my name in concern as I fell onto the floor, face first, nearly knocked out from the blow.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I tried to make it to my feet, only to be brought down to my knees as plane tilts to the right then back to normal, Issac was still trying to regain control... "Captain, we're missing a wing, WE. CAN'T. FLY!" I yell, trying to explain, but I doubt he can hear me over the engine.

My eyes widen as I hear a creek, I whirled around to see the entrance bend, the pressure was going to break that door and I wasn't strapped in! Everyone else saw my look and immediately sat down, bending over, covering their head with their hands, bracing for impact! My mind was going in circles...

...What do I do...?! I whirl around, looking over the plane, trying to make sense of the situation, to no avail! "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" I chanted, bad habit of mine whenever I feel threatened.

"JASON!" Said a deep voice, I whirl to see my friend, Mark Wight AKA Mammoth to me, he was wearing a simple Orange T-Shirt and Brown Cargo Pants with Black trainers, his 7'4 height and 354 pound frame was reaching out a hand, trying to save my ass!

"Grab my hand!" He coaches, I try to comply, inching my hand closer when the door comes straight off! Wind blows in, causing many panicked screams from the plane! Ms. Farelly had fainted, good for her! She gets to miss all this action...

...The wind blew me backwards, I was just about ready to accept that I, Jason Krueger was about to fall to my death when my gargantuan friend seizes my ankle, pulling me back, only just, I was nearly out the door! I screamed in terror as Mammoth used all his strength to try and save my ass.

"C'mon buddy! Work with me! Said Mammoth, I tried to reach forward but the wind pressure had me pinned! I tried again and got the same results... One last try, this time, I'm able to get my upper back off the floor, but that's when all hell breaks loose...

An explosion is heard throughout the plane, I couldn't see what was wrong but I heard my friend, Timothy "Tim" Dimebag yell out, "A FIRE! It's coming from the storage!" in a panicked voice, oh god, Tim... He was my youngest friend at age 16, wearing a black leather jacket and Union Jack T-Shirt underneath, he wore Army Camo Cargo shorts with White Trainers, he loved music and I can understand why he was the first to speak, his Flying V Guitar was in the storage, burning likely. He had tears running down his face, poor guy... He wasn't ready for this sort of thing, none of us were!

The fire was spreading along the floor, I could see it! Most students raised their feet to avoid getting burned, praying the fire didn't spread anymore! The fire snaked along the floor and burnt my back slightly, setting the back of my hoodie on fire, I yelled in horror and lashed out wildly...

...

...

...

...Making Mammoth lose his grip on my ankle... Mammoth, Tim and Alma all scream my name in despair as I roll backwards, still on fire, out of the plane! OHHHH GGGGOOODDDD! I AM GOING TO DIE!

* * *

_**(Mark "Mammoth" Wight's Point Of View, P.O.V)**_

I literally screamed Jason's name as I watched my best friend get set on fire and tumble out the broken door, oh no, oh no, oh no... My eyes were fixed on Jason as he fell through the sky, lashing out his hands and legs, gravity taking over...

...But to my shock and joy, a parachute had also fallen out the door with him! Jason just may live, I hope... When my thoughts of my best friend dwindle, I look around, this place was hell in the sky... Tim was crying, praying to god he somehow lives... I doubt it, hell, I doubt that Jason will actually use that parachute in time. We're all going to die. I lose nearly all hope as the plane falls to it's demise...

The screams of the doomed are heard, fire spreads... My life is nearing the end...

"LOOK!" Yells Dax Russo, he was a friend of me and Jason, also Tim, he wore a white hoodie left unzipped, a black muscle shirt underneath along with black cargo pants also with black boots... he was 17 years old, always full of hope and he had a look of determination on his face, he refused to die!

I gained a little hope as I looked to where my friend was pointing... Out the door was water, we were going to crash into the water! If we all prepare correctly before Impact, we may live...

...

...

...

...I Hope. Dax immediately braced himself for impact, everyone else followed his lead, including me! I could only yell in terror with everyone else as our plane crashed into the water!

I felt salt water on my tongue almost instantly, I coughed and wheezed every time the plane went under and up again and again for a few seconds, sending water all over my body and sending more wretched salt water into my mouth... Eventually, the plane rocks to a halt, we all remained in silence, the plane had stopped completely, the fire had been put out by the splashing water. We were alive? WE were alive...!? WE WERE ALIVE!

Me and the rest of the class all cheered in victory, glad we survived the ordeal, by the luck of the gods, we were alive... But soon, another concern rose...

Where are we and how do we get home...?!

Was Jason still alive after his fall...?

I can't tell the future but I know this much... Things were about to get rough...

* * *

_**...AAAANNNNNNDDDD THERE YA GO! The first chapter of my latest story! Full of action and it introduced my OC's without having to do another list! Anyway, time to recap with this cool feature...**_

_**Character Status**_

_**Jason Krueger: Unknown**_

_**Mark "Mammoth" Wight: Alive.**_

_**Dax Russo: Alive.**_

_**Timothy "Tim" Dimebag: Alive.**_

_**Alma Krueger: Alive.**_

_**That's keep us right on the current list, as the story progresses, your character will be added to it, telling your their status! Anyway, now that the prologue is out-of-the-way... Here's the app... You should all know the rules by now...**_

* * *

_**FULL NAME (First, middle and last):**_

_**AGE AND BIRTHDATE:**_

_**HEIGHT AND WEIGHT:**_

_**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:**_

_**STARTING CLOTHES:**_

_**PERSONALITY:**_

_**BIOGRAPHY UP UNTIL CRASH LANDING (If Student...):**_

_**FULL BIOGRAPHY (If Islander):**_

_**SURVIVAL SKILLS (Good at Mechanics...? Hunting...? ANYTHING!):**_

_**STARTING GEAR (What's in his/her backpack or what equipment does your islander have?):**_

_**RELATIONSHIP WITH MY OC'S (Friend? Romantic Interest...? What?):**_

_**STUDENT OR ISLANDER?:**_

* * *

_**Here's a quick example with a dumb OC...**_

_**FULL NAME (First, middle and last): **Robert "Bob" Alexander Jones_

_**AGE AND BIRTHDATE: **15 and December 25th._

_**HEIGHT AND WEIGHT: **98 Pounds and 4'9_

_**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: **Scrawny, weak looking, brown crew cut and wears black thick framed glasses. No muscle at all._

_**STARTING CLOTHES: **A white T-Shirt, blue jeans and black trainers._

_**PERSONALITY: **Weak, easily scared, even of his own shadow... Tries to act tough but fails, miserably._ _He's not very smart._

_**BIOGRAPHY UP UNTIL CRASH LANDING (If Student...): **Blah, blah, blah, normal upbringing, blah, blah, blah, bullied in High School, blah, blah, blah, pissed his pants and passed out during crash... Blah, blah, blah..._

_**FULL BIOGRAPHY (If Islander): **Not a Islander. (BE DETAILED ON BOTH STUDENT AND ISLANDER BIOS!)_

_**SURVIVAL SKILLS (Good at Mechanics...? Hunting...? ANYTHING!): **Nothing at all, well... Except maybe Bait or a Human Shield._

_**STARTING GEAR (What's in his/her backpack or what equipment does your islander have?): **Pencils, rubbers, a My Little Pony Poster and all that s**t._

_**RELATIONSHIP WITH MY OC'S (Friend? Romantic Intrest...? What?): **Does not like any of them, thinks they are bad influences._

_**STUDENT OR ISLANDER?: **Student._

* * *

**_Make sure to put effort into your real one! I hope to see some OC's soon! The sooner you guys/gals submit... The sooner I can start! By the way, you can make people who are psychotic or stuff like that... Feel free to ask questions if you don't understand anything._**

**_Sayonara From WWE-PG-HATER!_**


	2. Baby Steps

_**AH! I see quite a few of you have taken an intrest in this lil' project of mine... How do I know...? Because your reading this message! Anyway, the next chapter is here, meaning more action, warning, this is where things will be a tad grisly... **_

_**Also, If I haven't responded to your OC, it's because I'm busy... NOT because I don't like them, everybody will get a fair chance... If your OC isn't in this chapter, they'll likely be in the next. EVERYONE will get a chance to shine.**_

_**...Anyway, let's get started, shall we...?**_

* * *

_**(Third Person P.O.V)**_

Jason screamed as he fell, a few moments ago, he had fell out of the plane that had intended to take him to Paris, France for what would have been the greatest school trip of all time, but things hadn't went according to plan, the plane's wing had exploded, making the plane nothing but a heavy metal death trap... The rest is history and now, Jason Krueger was about to die, going to be splattered across the ground of an Island he was fast approaching.

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Chanted the teenager as he fell through the air, hell, he may have accepted death when he fell out, it didn't mean he was gonna enjoy being reduced to mush...

...When, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a small yellow package, A PARACHUTE! If he could somehow grab it and strap it on, then activate it, he could save his own ass from dying... But, what if his reflexes are too slow...? What if he missed the parachute...?

Throwing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Jason reaches for the Parachute, maneuvering his body to grab what would save his life. With a mighty yell, Jason snaps out a hand and grabs one of the Parachute's bag straps, pulling it close to him!

...

Only to see that he had torn the bag strap slightly, "Son of a bitch!" Cursed Jason as he began to move the bag over his shoulder, getting one strap on, but panic takes over as he looks down, BAD IDEA. He sees the ground was fast approaching... He must act fast!

Jason manages to get the other strap over his other shoulder but the wind pressure was spinning his body like a hurricane, fuck, if he lived, he was gonna be barfing afterwards! Krueger then grips the small handle...

...

...AND PULLS! EXTENDING THE PARACHUTE!

* * *

_**(Jason's P.O.V)**_

My descent to the cold, hard land was beginning to slow down as my head bobs back and forth from the whiplash of the Parachute! "Oh god damn..." I mutter as my Parachute safely drifted me down. A loud splash in the distance catches my attention, I saw that the plane I was riding had crashed into the sea, just off the coast... "NNNOOO!" I yell in fear, scared of the fact that all my friends and my sister may be gone... Just like that!

Shaking my mind free of those thoughts, I see that I'm coming closer to land... It was a beautiful view, despite my dangerous position, I saw lush green trees all around me, a deep blue ocean surrounding this island. Shit, I could see a village in the distance, looked to be a TAD outdated but still brimming with today's tech.

Eventually after a few minutes, I finally land on the ground, taking off my Parachute... Only to fall to my knees, my adrenaline had worn out... Panting, I push myself to my feet... Trying to wrap my head around this whole fuckin' situation... Why had our plane exploded...? It was perfectly fine, leaving the air port and it seemed in shape when Captain Issac and Ms. Farelly were arguing...

I sighed in frustration as I took my first steps on the island, taking in the tropical weather and praying I didn't run into some kind of vicious animal. God, that would not be pleasant...

...Sadly, I don't think I'll have much luck when it comes to that situation. This island... Feels weird... As if someone's watching me at all times, it truthfully was beginning to creep me out... As I walked through the forest, the feeling grew more intense.

"Who's there...?!" I question, trying to sound uncaring and angry, only to come off sounding freaked out, well fuck, this ain't good... If there is someone there and he's a threat, I'M in trouble, I've got nothing to defend myself with and there's a chance my island journey and life will end in but a few seconds.

To my surprise, nothing came... No animals, no islanders and no danger... "Fuck, now I'm imagining and hearing things that aren't even there." I muttered, trying to dismiss it as such, but I knew better, I KNEW something was lurking out there, something dangerous, something... Hungry.

Quickening my pace, I begin to walk again, looking to the sides in a frenzy before breaking into a run when I hear a branch snap! Something or someone was following me! Animal or human, not sure... All I know is, I was being followed...

...A battle cry is heard in the air as I whirl around to see a burly man tackle me to the ground! He was wielding a Machete and was aiming to take off my head...! Fortunately, I'm able to kick him off before he swings, sending him stumbling backwards and into a rock. I then get up, panicking, why was this son of a bitch trying to kill me...?! With new-found energy, I began to run, hoping to get as far away from this maniac as possible!

After a few minutes of running, I'm hoping he's either gave up or I've lost him... Only, out of the corner of my eye, to see a small Hunting Knife flying at me, it cuts my cheek slightly before it embeds itself into a tree. This maniac was closing in! I turn around to face him as I grab a nearby tree branch as the maniac closes in, swinging his Machete wildly, I manage to duck the first swing and smash the branch into his face, sending him stumbling backwards from the blow!

The maniac shakes off the blow as I begin to run again, only to yell in pain as I feel another of the maniac's thrown hunting knives fly by and graze my arm. I fall to a knee, holding my bleeding arm as the maniac closes in for the kill...

...Out of desperation, I jump to my feet and Elbow my attacker in the face, dazing him, I then pick up a rock nearby, heavy yet effective... Before throwing at his foot, trapping the limb under the rock! The maniac growls in frustration as he tries to free his foot, but this chance is enough for me... I almost instinctively turn around and run like hell, god's sake, what the hell was wrong with this island...?!

As I ponder this, I hear a gunshot go off, crap, did this fucker have a gun...?! I turn around to check and to my surprise, the maniac has fallen to the ground with a bullet wound in his chest, gurgling blood, the maniac gives off one curse... "Y-You... Bastard...!" before falling to the ground, dead in a pool of his blood... This confuses me, I couldn't see anybody within shooting radiance but either way, I was alive and well... That's what matters.

I move closer to the maniac before dropping to one knee and checking him, yup, no heart beat and his pulse was flat. Dead. He was wearing normal clothes, a blue vest and black shorts, black sandals and two necklaces, he had a Machete, two Med-Kits, a week's supply of MRE's and around $60 dollars. I salvage the items, not bothering to wish him peace in the after life, fucker didn't deserve peace. I strap my newly obtained Machete to my back with a vine, had a feeling I would need it and I also took a small one sling black bag from the bastard, stored all my new items inside. Man, life just got a LOT more complicated.

I then venture deeper into the jungle, I was looking to find the small town I saw in the distance, maybe they can help me get home...? Hell, maybe I can stay here a while. Once you get past the deranged killers, dangerous animals and likely poisonous plants, this place wasn't so bad... I chuckle at the thought as I walk in the direction of the village.

* * *

_**(A few hours later...)**_

Oh, for god's sake... FINALLY! I got somewhere... Not the village, but a stream, maybe a I can set up camp here...? If I watched that 6th Grade Camping Video correctly, I think I can make a tent... Keyword being 'maybe'... I decide to go fishing first, heh, I learned how to catch fish in Kindergarten when me and Dax were playing by the stream one day, boy, oh boy... Those are some good memories.

Dax... Thinking about him reminds me of all my friends, Dax has been one of my best friends, rivals since birth... Hahaha, I never won against Dax, he was just really good at everything. The jock of the group, sadly, hanging out with me, put him on the UNPOPULAR list back at School, he didn't care. Friends. That's what we are. Then there's Tim or as I call him "Rev", tribute to the late great Avenged Sevenfold musician. he's always been a good-natured kid, youngest of everybody in class. Innocent and shy around girls, perfect for black mail.

He's also a hell of a musician, playing the guitar was his favorite pastime, entertaining small crowds for small cash. Poor guy... His guitar is likely in a million pieces. We all chipped in to get the Electric Flying V Guitar custom-made for his birthday. Had his name engraved in the side. Heh, he'll get over it!

...I hope. Then there's Mark Wight or 'Mammoth' as I call him. The Outcast with Gigantism was always selfless, always thinking about others and not himself. A great guy you'd love to have watching your back. However, his temper... Urgh... I won't get into that. Bad history.

I brush a hand through my messy black hair, the blond dye has messed it all up. Fuck, I really do look messy. My clothes are ragged from Tree Branches cutting into my skin, my shoes are worn from the walking and the wounds on my cheek and arm haven't been attended to.

Hahaha, I wasn't getting a date before even when I looked normal and I'm certainly not getting one now! I chuckle as I try to remember how to catch those darn fish... SHIT! Can't remember, gonna have to improvise...

...With a mighty battle cry, I jump into the stream and began stabbing at the water, hoping to nail a salmon... Mmmmmm... Salmon...

A few minutes later, my hard work has paid off. I have enough Salmon to last 48 hours at the least if I'm careful. Now, onto the next step, setting up the tent... URGH! With a snarl of frustration, I try putting the pegs in the right places, only to hit my hand with the rock I was using as a hammer. "OOOOOWWWWWW!" I yell in agony as I hold my hand before clamping a hand over my mouth, didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Still, that yell likely alerted SOMEONE.

"Damn it, gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut! Jesus christ, then again, it's not like anyone's gonna be up at this time..." I mutter as I try again to put up the tent. Struggling just like before. A splash is heard in the water as I instantly turn around...

...To see a chunky man, he wasn't really fat, but I thought he looked... Eh... Unfit... He was wearing formal military fatigues along with a VERY nice officer cap. From the looks of things, he had many pins and buttons to dedicate to accomplishments... But taking a good look at them, they were completely fake off first site. A weird thing about this chunky guy was, his clothes were perfectly clean, not a speck of dust on him. But his skin had dirt everywhere, I could however see he had black hair and a thick, mud splattered beard... Eww... He had a few grey hairs, nothing major and dark brown eyes.

"Urm... Hello...? Mind tellin' me who you are...?" I ask, trying to sound polite, but I came off sounding nasty. Must be due to lack of sleep.

"By the gods boy! You've never heard of me...?!" The man sounds surprised, I open my mouth to explain, but he continues speaking, much to my annoyance. "I am Jose Acual Norton, the king of the islands! How can this boy not have heard of me...?! Did those magazines with my name on them come in yet...?"

Oh god, this guy's apparently a loon... Or at the very least, very full of himself.

"AHA! I know why you've never heard of the great, Emperor Jose Norton... You're retarded." He said bluntly, I nearly fall over in shock before I regain my composure. "NO! I'M not from here! My name's Jason Krueger, age 17 and I'm gonna kick your ass if you call me that again!" I say angrily and truthfully, rather comically.

The man looks slightly hurt at this threat, but he shrugs it off as he approaches me. "Now, now, my boy! I understand... For I was once a small boy like you, lost in this big jungle we call home." He said sympathetically, placing a arm around my shoulder.

"I was on this island, cold, lost, hungry! The same situation that YOUR in, right now, my dear boy. Why, I believe we can strike a deal..." I cut the loon off before he can finish.

"Hang on, hang on! I didn't say I was gonna strike a deal with some loon from the jungle... I've got more important things to worry about! Like finding my friends, finding out if their alive still from the crash." I explain as I begin to walk off.

Jose looks puzzled for a moment before smiling wildly. "OH! Did you say 'friends' and 'crash'...?" He says quickly. I look at him questioningly, eyebrow raised. "What of it...?" I ask curtly.

Norton only approaches me as he keeps on smiling. "A few hours ago, I did hear the crash of a plane! I went to check it out, you see, for I am emperor of this island and I had to make sure they weren't aliens. I spied on them from atop a rock formation. They were talking about finding you, Jason, my boy. One was a small dude and a another was-" I cut him off by grabbing his shoulder. He only smiles when he sees the gleam in my eyes, the fact that my friends might be alive drove me to sheer joy!

"Where is the crash site...?! What way did they go...?!" I question frantically. He only gently shoves my hand away before walking away, motioning I follow him, while taking a bite out of a three musketeers bar.

"Follow me, my boy... You cannot access your friends right now..." He explains, I was about to yell at him when he speaks again, cutting me off, DAMN, I wish he'd stop doing that. "They were separated when a man in a red vest by the name of Vaas and blond girl came up to them, saying they should run, giving them a 10 second count down before the blond girl starts hunting them." My face falls at this statement... Well, there goes my hope.

"BUT!" He continues. "I was able to capture one of your friends, she's at my cabin. I'll show you there and you two can lay low for a little while..." He offers. I narrow my eyes at Jose, could I trust him...?

"Emperor Norton... Can I TRUST you...?" I ask, playing along with his Emperor gimmick. He only takes a bite of his bar before chuckling, I heard a 'yes' in his muffled words. With that exchange done, we ventured into jungle...

* * *

_**THERE YA GO! First official chapter! We found out what happened to Jason and we find out where everyone went after the crash... Here's the status board for this Chapter's party.**_

_**Jason Krueger: Fine (Small cut on cheek and arm.)**_

_**Jose Norton: Fine**_

_**Small chapter, the next will be bigger, I PROMISE YOU! The plot has begun to unfold. Read and review because I'll see you all next time!**_


	3. Defining Insanity Part 1

**_HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome to the next chapter of Far Cry: Survival, I'm Connor, better known as WWE-PG-HATER, bringing you more action, more drama and more danger! Well, enough chit-chat, let's get started with this chapter..._**

**_...Shall we...?_**

* * *

**_(Jason's Point Of View, P.O.V)_**

I continued to follow Jose to his base of operations, thinking about who he had captured... Was it Alma...? Nah, Jose would have no balls if he even tried to touch her. Definitely not Julie, fuck, not even Jose can keep his nice attitude with HER around... Maybe Simone? Maybe someone finally knocked her off her high horse... Damn, I just hope he didn't hurt whoever he caught. As I thought all this, we began to approach a small village like structure with quite a few of Jose's personal guards roaming about... Most of these bozos wore camouflage clothes, but I sweat dropped when I saw they were wearing BRIGHT ORANGE life jackets. How on earth can you sneak up on somebody wearing that kind of gear...?

However, as ridiculous as they looked, they were pretty well armed, most carried a small rifle of sorts, a bayonette and an Emergency Flare. I gulped when I saw a very burly guard looking at me. "Urm... Nice weather, we're having...?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. The guard only snorted, muttering "Stupid kid." under his breath. I pretended not to hear him as I ran to catch up with Jose who was unlocking the door to his cabin.

Pushing open the door, the whole room was dark. Until Jose clapped and the lights flicked on. I whistled, impressed of all the antiques this nut had. Tiger skulls, Shark tooth necklaces... Man, this guy was LOADED. I bet if he wasn't so nutty, he could be a billionaire.

"My boy, welcome to my quarters! Ain't she a beauty...?" Chuckled Jose as we went inside. I took a seat on a chair as Jose poured himself a cup of tea, before throwing me a can of Pepsi. "Thanks." I reply to his kind gesture. I gulped down the Pepsi within a minute... Yuck... The sudden sweet taste assaulted my throat like fire, but it was better than living off fish.

"I'll get your friend. She's likely doing the same thing you are, trying to find her friends." Notes Norton as he goes upstairs to retrieve my friend/acquaintance. The acquaintance being if it's Julie or Simone. God help me if it is!

I heard steps and I looked towards the stairs, Jose was coming down with a massive grin on his face, as if he had won the lottery. Not sure if he's proud he found my friend or he's done something insane... I'm gonna go with the second one, this guy's a Class-A nutjob.

The girl who came down the stairs with Jose was a girl with long curly brown/reddish hair. She was a a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans pedal pushers, some black and brown bracelets, a wood pendant and black combat boots. I recognized her as Cindra Davis, meh... A nice girl I played video games with, I'm just glad it wasn't Simone or Julie. Mammoth is the one who can tolerate anybody. NOT me. I've got quite the short temper according to Tim.

Cindra didn't speak when she saw me. She just stood their, not believing that I was still alive and kickin'. "Jason...? Is that you...? It's not just the side effects of that medicine Jose gave me is it...? Your ACTUALLY alive...?" She asked, hoping it was all true.

I grin and answer. "Yeah... I'm alive..." I looked towards her, she truly looked petrified. This whole experience is something NONE of us saw coming, something that shouldn't have happened! "Listen, there's no time for explaining how I survived, just tell me, are you okay...?" I ask, she meekly nods.

"Dax guided everybody off the plane, making sure that nobody was injured. When we all DID get off..." She begins to sob before she continues. "We were approached by a man in a red vest with a mohawk. He had a smile on his face and a scar on the side of his head... He said a few random things, said this was all like a movie and motioned with his hand, a few more men came out, all wielding guns..." Cindra wipes her face, trying to clear her tears. "He said his name was Vaas Montenegro and that he would give us 30 seconds to run, half a minute, before his Pirates start shooting... Most of us thought he was kidding, Thompson approached him, asking where the nearest village was and where you were, but Vaas silenced him..." Cindra bursts into tears at this.

I gasp before gripping her shoulder. "Cindra... Cindra..!?" I said, raising my voice slightly. "WHAT happened, get it together!" I said. Okay, maybe it was a little harsh but it was necessary.

"Vaas s-shot him, right in the head with a gun, Thomp...Son didn't die... He... He... Just lay there on the sand, missing nearly all of his face, he... Looked towards us, asking for help and the cheerleader Dapne came up, demanding an explanation... But Vaas... Vaas... Just slit her throat before any of us could blink! It was horrible... Vaas then started counting, so we all ran..." Cindra tears up again. "WE HAD TO LEAVE THOMPSON TO DIE!" She yells, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh god..." I mutter, I never liked Thompson or Daphne, but they didn't deserve that! No, no, no... This isn't happening... I quickly regain my composure but the images crept inside my head.

Jose actually had a sympathetic look on his face. "She would not have made it, Jason, had it not been for me... I won't ask for anything in return... However, this island is about survival and I cannot keep you here for your remaining days. You'll have to earn your stay. Vaas and his pirates come to this place everyday, in search of a potent drug that I own. It's either, you two work for me or you go out into the wild." Jose said coldly, no smile on his face.

I growl as I approach him. "You.. Bastard...!" He only holds up a hand. "I'm sorry, Jason, but that is how life works. So... What will it be...?" He asks.

I look towards Cindra, she looked rather feeble, I knew she hated getting hurt, which is why she stored away so much anesthetics, thinking it would keep her safe. If we agreed to helping Jose, we might end up Tiger food, but not agreeing to his proposal is suicide itself... Who knows how long we'll last in the wild...?

Maybe, I can threaten him, he doesn't look very strong and I'm pretty sure that gun in his holster is empty, otherwise he would have used it by now... No, that won't work, those guards on the outside will kill us if we even make one threatening action towards him...

Maybe I can bribe him...? Have him look after Cindra while I find my friends... No, he clearly stated this island is about survival, he's not going to give Cindra a free pass.

GAH! What can I do...!? I'm strong and fast, but Cindra might not be able to keep up... Fuck, even if we do work for Jose, he could easily send us on a suicide mission at any time... Shit, what can I do...!? To save my friends, I may have to risk my own life and Cindra's.

"Hurry up, Jason. I don't have time for this..." States Jose bluntly. "Crap..." I mutter as I think harder... That is, until the door is opened.

My eyes widen to who is standing in the doorway. He was tall, slightly muscular but not by too much. He had black mohawk and a red vest... Oh no... A scar on the side of his head... I was standing in plain sight for the killer of Thomas and Daphne to see...

Vaas Montenegro... I gulp heavily. Cindra looks like she's suppressing a scream of terror. Vaas smiles in the doorway, greeting Jose as if they were old friends, walking in as if he owned the place. Jose let him, smiling the whole time. Being in Vaas' presence made me sweat bullets... It was like a thousand snakes were coiling around throat... My hands were shaking violently, I was even panting... Vaas and Jose didn't notice.

...Until Vaas placed his hand on my shoulder, I barely looked to face him, he was smiling as if he was a good friend of mine. "Jason Krueger, right...? I know who you are..."

* * *

_**RIGHT! That was a REALLY short chapter with a good reason behind it. The Cliffhanger of DDDDDDOOOOOMMMM! :D :D**_

_**Character Status:**_

_**Jason Krueger: DANGER! (In presence of Vaas Montenegro)**_

_**Cindra Davis: DANGER! (In presence of Vaas Montenegro)**_

_**Jose Norton: Fine**_

_**Thompson: Dead (Shot in the face by Vaas and left to die by other students)**_

_**Daphne: Dead (Throat slit by Vaas)**_

_**Anyway, TWO very minor characters have bit the dust! Next chapter, we find out what will happen to Jason and Cindra among other things... Tune in next chapter to see more Far Cry: Survival action, I'm Connor and I'll see you next chapter! Feel free to send an OC, readers who have not!**_

_**Sayonara! :D :D**_


End file.
